Pools can be made of a variety of materials including, but not limited to, concrete, plaster, fiberglass, metal, vinyl, tiles or some combination thereof. The pools may include different colors and/or designs on the walls and/or floor of the pool. The colors and/or designs may be formed by the material the pool is made of (e.g., the tiles may form a design, the plaster may be colored) or the color/designs may be applied after completion of the pool (e.g., pool may be painted a certain color). The colors and patterns may be susceptible to fading and/or staining from the sun and the pool water.
Pools may be repainted when required and/or desired. However, a repainted pool is susceptible to the elements as well. Moreover, the pool may need to be dried for several days before a new coat of paint may be applied.